Kami Hikouki
by 09Yuri10
Summary: Pesawat kertasnya selalu membuatku tersenyum. "Shirou, berjanjilah untuk menungguku.. Kita pasti bertemu lagi, kan?" Aku Terumi, usiaku 14 tahun dan aku harus berjuang melawan kanker ganas. Namun di satu sisi, kehadirannya dalam hidupku yang singkat ini membuatku sangat bahagia.. Kini aku bisa pergi tanpa penyesalan.


**Kami Hikouki**

**Author : 09Yuri10 a.k.a Miyura Kazeyuri**

**Fandom : Inazuma Eleven (Indonesia)**

**Genre : romance, hurt/comfort, tragedy**

**Chara (s) : Afuro Terumi (Female), Fubuki Shirou**

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven is belong to level-5**

**ONESHOT. AU. SONG FIC – KAMI HIKOUKI – BY KAGAMINE RIN (ENGLISH VERSION)**

**FIC ABAL TAK LAYAK BACA. BIKIN SAKIT MATA. CERITA GAJE.**

**HAPPY READING, PLEASE ENJOY IT ^w^**

Terumi's POV:

Namaku Terumi. Usiaku 14 tahun, dan dia usiaku yang masih belia ini aku sudah divonis menderita leukimia. Kata dokter sudah stadium akut, sehingga kecil kemungkinannya bagiku untuk sembuh.

Sudah hampir enam bulan ini, aku menjalani perawatan intensif di rumah sakit. Bisa dikatakan, rumah sakit kini telah menjadi rumah kedua bagiku. Kebetulan, rumah sakit tempat aku dirawat juga merupakan tempat papaku bekerja. Ya, papaku adalah seorang dokter dan sekaligus menjabat sebagai direktur di rumah sakit tersebut.

"_Terumi anak papa yang kuat. Bertahanlah, papa pasti akan bekerja keras menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkanmu. Tidak ada penyakit di dunia ini yang Tuhan ciptakan tanpa ada obat untuk menyembuhkannya. Jadi Terumi yang sabar ya, papa pasti akan menyembuhkanmu."_

Begitulah papa selalu menguatkanku.

Papa.. dia selalu bekerja keras. Setiap saat, tak pernah sedetikpun ia berhenti berpikir bagaimana cara menyembuhkanku. Papa juga adalah salah satu alasan kuat mengapa aku bisa tetap kuat dan tegar menjalani segala jenis perawatan medis yang menyakitkan dan menyiksa ini. Aku ingin sembuh, aku ingin sembuh demi papa..

"Hitomiko-nee, antarkan aku ke taman ya!"

Hari ini, seperti biasanya aku menjalani kemoterapi dan mendapat suntikan obat. Aku baru saja selesai menjalani kemoterapi, dan aku merasa agak mual dan pusing. Tapi aku masih bersikeras minta pada Hitomiko-nee, salah satu perawat di rumah sakit untuk mengantar aku ke taman. Aku tidak betah berdiam diri di kamar terus, aku ingin melihat dunia luar yang ada di sekitarku.

"Uh, ada bunga cosmos?"

Aku agak terkejut ketika melihat ada hamparan bunga cosmos di taman rumah sakit. Aku tidak pernah melihat bunga cosmos di taman ini sebelumnya. "Kata direktur, kau sangat menyukai bunga cosmos. Karena itu, beliau meminta agar taman ini ditanami bunga cosmos.." ujar Hitomiko-nee sambil tersenyum. Ah, ternyata ini semua ide papa..

Aku pun tersenyum senang, lalu mulai berkeliling sambil mengamati hamparan bunga yang ada di taman. Mawar, tulip, carnation, cosmos, anggrek, semuanya sangat indah.

"_Betapa mengagumkannya dunia ini.."_

_One time, at a certain place __  
__Not associated with this world __  
__Two unlucky people connect in the world __  
__With a single paper aeroplane__  
_

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pesawat kertas terbang dan mendarat di hadapanku.

Aku menunduk, lalu mengambil pesawat kertas tersebut. Siapa yang melempar pesawat kertas ini?

"Maaf, bisakah kamu memberikan pesawat kertas tersebut kepadaku?"

Kudengar seorang anak laki-laki berbicara padaku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki tersebut. Dia berambut kelabu, berkulit pucat dengan iris mata kelabu nan sayu. Tampaknya dia seumuran denganku..

"I-ini." tanpa pikir panjang, aku menyodorkan pesawat kertas yang tadi aku pungut pada anak laki-laki tersebut. Anak laki-laki tersenyum lalu berkata, "Terima kasih banyak," ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Shirou. Fubuki Shirou. Aku pasien di rumah sakit ini. Namamu siapa?"

Aku agak tertunduk lalu menjawab, "Namaku Afuro Terumi. Panggil saja aku Terumi.." dan aku menerima uluran tangannya.

"Oh, Terumi! Senang berkenalan!"

Anak yang bernama Shirou itu –dia tersenyum. Dan senyumnya sangat manis..

"Kenapa bermain sendirian di sini? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya Shirou.

"Uh aku hanya sedang mengamati bunga ditemani oleh perawat Hitomiko.." jawabku singkat agak canggung. Maklumlah, aku ini memang orang yang cukup pemalu jika bertemu dengan orang yang baru dikenal.

"Kalau cuma sendirian kurang seru. Ayo ikut denganku, akan kuceritakan semua tentang bunga yang kuketahui!" Tiba-tiba Shirou menggandeng tanganku.

"T-tapi aku-"

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku, Shirou sudah membawaku berkeliling. Diceritakannya panjang lebar mengenai bunga. Dan ternyata.. Pengetahuannya tentang bunga memang luas sekali..

"Nah, sekarang, aku mau tanya. Apa bunga kesukaanmu?"tanya Shirou.

"Aku suka bunga cosmos.."

"Oh, bunga cosmos. Bunga cosmos memang indah, dan makna yang ia bawa juga indah!"

"Makna? Apa maksudmu?" aku mengernyitkan dahiku, tanda isyarat tidak mengerti.

"Jadi kamu tidak tahu, ya? Begini, setiap bunga yang kita lihat ini membawa pesan masing-masing!"

Shirou memetik sekuntum bunga akasia, "Bunga akasia ini memiliki arti cinta tersembunyi, atau penggemar rahasia." Shirou menyelipkan bunga akasia tersebut di rambut panjang Terumi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cosmos?" tanyaku.

"Hmm.. cosmos ya.." Shirou berpikir sejenak,

"Jawabannya aku berikan besok. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke kamar, aku ada pemeriksaan. Sampai jumpa besok, Terumi!" Shirou melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan kembali memasuki rumah sakit.

Aku hanya melambai pelan, dengan pipi bersemu merah..

Shirou memang baik. Aku senang bertemu dengannya.

_Every day I go to the hospital __  
__At the place where my Papa works __  
__I meet you; you're everything to me___

_When I read your letters, my heart __  
__Becomes warm __  
__My cheeks are coloured; is this love?_

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali mendatangi taman. Aku pun menunggu di tempat yang sama, ketika kemarin aku bertemu dengan Shirou.

Sebuah pesawat kertas kembali terbang dan mendarat di hadapanku.

Aku pun memungut pesawat kertas itu, lalu menemukan sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan tinta biru di sayap pesawat tersebut.

"Bukalah pesawat kertas ini, dan baca pesannya."

Aku pun membuka pesawat kertas tersebut, dan membaca pesan yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"_Bunga cosmos artinya persahabatan sejati. Kamu adalah sahabat sejatiku, aku harap kita bisa bersahabat selamanya! "_

Aku pun tersenyum membaca surat tersebut. Kurasakan aliran darah meningkat di pipiku. Pipiku terasa panas, dan.. bersemu merah. Jantungku berdebar-debar.

Belum pernah aku merasa seperti ini sebelumnya..

"Selamat pagi, Terumi! Sudah dibaca suratnya?"

Aku menoleh, dan.. ternyata itu Shirou. Aku tersenyum senang, dan kini jantungku terasa berdegup semakin kencang..

"Terumi pipimu merah, kamu kenapa? Apakah kamu sakit?"

Gawat, Shirou melihat pipiku yang memerah ini! Aduh, malunya aku...

"E-eh aku tidak apa-apa, Shirou.. Mungkin karena sinar matahari, makanya kulit pipiku agak memerah.." Aku berusaha mencari alasan ke Shirou. Shirou awalnya agak heran dan khawatir, namun akhirnya ia mempercayai 'alasan bodoh'ku itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, sekarang kita bermain lagi dan akan kulanjutkan dongeng bunganya!"

Kembali, tangan hangat Shirou menggenggam tanganku.

Hari demi hari berlalu, hari-hariku di rumah sakit kini diwarnai keceriaan karena Shirou.

Kini aku dan Shirou telah menjadi sahabat sejati yang tak terpisahkan.

Setiap saat aku selalu berharap bisa bertemu Shirou.

Pesawat kertasnya adalah hal yang selalu aku nantikan.

Membaca pesan yang tertulis di pesawat kertasnya membuatku merasa sangat senang dan tersenyum sendiri..

Setiap kali melihat dia tersenyum, jantungku berdegup kencang dan pipiku bersemu merah.

Shirou, dialah yang membuatku merasa nyaman dan bahagia..

Sejak pertama kali bertemu, dia telah membuat hatiku serasa berbunga-bunga dan begitu hangat.

Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Perasaan apakah ini?

Mungkinkah ini..

-_cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

_But __  
__Why does Papa say __  
__With a scary face __  
__That child __  
__Is not good to see? __  
__I didn't understand__  
_

"Terumi, akhir-akhir ini papa sering melihatmu bermain dengan anak yang bernama Shirou."

Papa berbicara dengan nada yang serius, ekspresi wajahnya juga terlihat serius dan membuatku sedikit takut.

"Iya, papa. Dia adalah sahabatku."

"Terumi.. Mulai saat ini, papa minta kamu jangan bermain dengannya lagi."

_Dheg._

Apa maksud perkataan papa tadi?

"T-tapi kenapa, papa? Dia adalah sahabatku, Shirou adalah sahabat yang baik!"

Muncul tanda tanya besar dan juga protes di benakku.

"Terumi, dengar perkataan papa. Papa tidak bermaksud melarangmu bersahabat dengan anak-anak di rumah sakit ini. Tapi ketahuilah, bersahabat dengannya tidak akan membuat keadaanmu menjadi lebih baik. Bahkan bisa lebih buruk. Apapun itu, pokoknya dia _bukan_ sahabat yang baik untukmu. Papa melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu, jadi mengertilah."

Hatiku pecah berkeping-keping mendengar perkataan papa. Aku tidak pernah mendengar papa berkata setegas dan sekasar ini sebelumnya..

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti, papa. Mengapa dia bukan sahabat yang baik untukku?"

Aku menatap papa dalam-dalam. Namun papa masih saja diam tanpa jawaban.

"Apa karena aku sakit, papa takut dia tertular penyakitku? Atau sebaliknya?"

Papa semakin tertunduk. "Bukan. Sudahlah, Terumi. Lakukan saja permintaan papa. Apakah itu sulit? Toh itu juga demi kebaikanmu."

Aku tak dapat membantah perkataan papa. Walau tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, aku hanya menurut. Aku tidak ingin menjadi anak pembantah..

_If I have you, then that is enough __  
__You give my life a meaning __  
__In this room where light doesn't shine __  
__The future was shining_

Sudah hampir 2 minggu ini aku tidak bertemu Shirou. Sedih juga rasanya. Sekarang aku kembali menjadi kesepian.

Aku termenung di jendela, memandangi taman bunga tempat aku bertemu dengan Shirou dulu. Seandainya bisa bertemu dengan Shirou lagi..

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kaleng yang melintas melalui sebuah tali dari kamar seberang menuju kamarku. Eh, apa lagi ini?

Aku melihat kaleng tersebut. Di dalamnya ada pesawat kertas yang biasanya Shirou terbangkan ke arahku..

"_Di mana kamu? Kenapa tidak pernah main ke taman lagi? Aku rindu padamu –dari Fubuki-"_

Ah, surat dari Fubuki. Dan ternyata.. baru kusadari bahwa kamar Shirou berada di seberang kamarku. Tak kusangka dia memiliki akal yang cemerlang untuk membuat surat kaleng melintasi kamar kami berdua seperti ini. Dengan segera aku mengambil kertas dan menuliskan beberapa patah kalimat balasan untuk Shirou, lalu melipatnya menyerupai pesawat kertas dan mengirimkannya melalu kaleng dan mendorongnya melintasi tali menuju jendela kamar Shirou..

"Kata papa aku harus istirahat di kamar, makanya tidak boleh keluar ke taman. Aku juga merindukanmu."

Begitulah balasan yang kutulis untuk Shirou.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah harap-harap cemas menanti, aku pun menerima balasan dari Shirou. Dan kami pun mulai saling berkiriman surat..

"_Oh begitu rupanya. Kemarin bunga mawarnya baru saja mekar, indah sekali."_

"Oh ya? Ah, sayang aku melewatkan kesempatan indah itu.."

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali pasti bisa. Makanya cepat sembuh ya, supaya kita bisa main lagi."_

"Pasti. Aku akan cepat sembuh supaya papa mengijinkanku main denganmu lagi.."

"Shirou, kapan ya aku bisa sembuh?"

"_Eh, kenapa bicara seperti itu?"_

"Habis aku capek minum obat terus. Aku ingin sembuh seperti dulu lagi. Aku kesepian hanya sendirian di kamar ini. Kenapa kamu bisa tegar seperti itu, Shirou?"

"_Mudah saja. Karena aku punya alasan yang kuat untuk hidup."_

"Alasan apa itu?"

"_Karena aku punya orang yang aku sukai. Aku menyayanginya, aku mau hidup lebih lama supaya bisa bertemu dengannya. Karena aku punya dia, maka aku punya alasan kuat untuk hidup.. Aku ingin hidup demi dia.."_

"Orang yang disukai? Ah, Shirou ternyata sudah suka sama perempuan lain ya!"

"_Heh? Kenapa memangnya? Tidak boleh, ya?"_

"B-bukan begitu sih.. Tapi.."

"_Tapi apa?"_

"Orang seperti apa dia? Apakah dia cantik? Di mana ia tinggal?"

"_Tentu saj, dia sangat cantik. Wajahnya bersinar seperti malaikat. Dan.. Dia juga tidak jauh dariku, kok."_

"Ooh jadi dia di rumah sakit ini juga! Kamar berapa?"

"_Hoho itu rahasia.. Nanti kalau sudah tiba waktunya, kamu juga pasti tahu!"_

"Tapi kapan?!"

"_Sudah, bersabarlah. Tunggulah aku. Janji?"_

"Hmmph.. Janji deh.."

_Day by day the number of tubes increases __  
__My hearing grows distant __  
__I wonder if even walking has become fairly__difficult___

_If soon I won't leave this place alive __  
__In the end, I __  
__Don't want to burden you since you'll only worry __  
__I run_

"Terumi.. bertahanlah!"

Kudengar papa berteriak panik. Pandanganku semakin buram, kepalaku terasa berat. Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas, dan kurasa kesadaranku kini semakin menipis.

Aku tak dapat bergerak. Membuka mataku saja, kurasa aku takkan mampu.

Ah, mengapa hidup ini terasa begitu berat dan menyakitkan?

Bernapas pun aku kesulitan..

_My thoughts of goodbye __  
__I send out to you __  
__On an exchanged __  
__Paper aeroplane __  
__I can't show you my tears anymore__  
__"I'll wait. I'll wait for you forever! __  
__Until that day when you come back __  
__If I don't lose your precious letters that I have __  
__We'll meet again, alright..." _

Denyut nadiku semakim melemah.

Aku merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan di sekujur tubuhku.

Ini sakit sekali..

_It's been many months since then __  
__My body no longer moves __  
__I wonder if you'll come to welcome me very soon __  
__When we were on the brink of separation that time __  
__If I hadn't pretended to be tough, it would've been fine __  
__It's already too late __  
__You who are smiling somewhere even now... __  
__I want to see you, I want to see you __  
__I want to see you__  
_

"Terumi, bukalah matamu! Ini papa!"

Aku tersadar sejenak mendengar suara itu. Itu..

"Papa.."

Aku melihat papa menangis. Ia pasti sedih sekali.

Aku ingin menangis, namun aku tak mampu menunjukkan air mataku. Aku tidak ingin air mata papa mengalir lebih deras lagi..  
Di mana Shirou?

Aku ingin melihatnya. Setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya..

Ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Papa membawa Shirou besertanya..

"Shirou ada di sampingmu. Karena itu, bertahanlah, papa janji tidak akan melarangmu bermain dengannya lagi.."

Shirou, dia berdiridi sampingku. Menatapiku dengan tatapan sedihnya, berusaha menguatkan aku, seolah-olah mengatakan _"Bertahanlah.."_

Kembali, aku hanya mampu menatapi Shirou dengan lirih.

Seandainya waktu bisa diulang..

Seandainya aku bisa bersama denganmu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

_The light doesn't strike the flower that simply __  
__Withers waiting for its destiny __  
__Only the letters you gave __  
__Are light that is given to me __  
__Your letters are blurry as I can no longer read them __  
__The sound of inorganic matter echoes in the room __  
__Please, if this is the end __  
__Let me go to where you are..._

"_Terima kasih, Shirou.."_

"_Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, terima kasih sudah tersenyum denganku."_

"_Hidup ini begitu singkat, namun aku senang bisa melewatinya bersamamu."_

"_Suatu hari nanti, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi kan?"_

"_Berjanjilah untuk selalu menungguku."_

"_Aku akan selalu merindukanmu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu.."_

Denyut nadiku kian melemah dan kian melemah.

Napasku makin tersengal-sengal, mataku kini benar-benar buram.

Wajah Shirou semakin memudar dari pandanganku.

Aku bisa melihatnya menangis sesaat..

Hingga akhirnya aku menghembuskan napas terakhirku dan menutup mataku untuk tidur dalam keabadian.

_Because I always had you __  
__I could live without forgetting to have a smile on my face __  
__The deep darkness tears the two of us apart and__  
__The deep darkness brings us together again __  
_

"Terumi-chan!"

Bocah berambut kelabu berlari menghampiri bocah manis berambut pirang , Terumi.

"Shirou-kun..!"_  
_

_Till tomorrow... _

_At that place..._

"Kenapa lama? Aku menunggumu di sini.." keluh Terumi.

"_Maaf ya, membuatmu menunggu lama."_ Bocah berambut kelabu bernama Shirou tersebut membawa setangkai mawar merah nan indah, lalu memberikannya pada Terumi.

"_Aku menyukaimu. Sangat sangat menyukaimu."_

"A-aku juga, Shirou.."

"_Terima kasih ya, sudah menungguku."_

"Terima kasih juga, sudah datang untuk menemuiku lagi."

"_Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan selalu mengejarmu, mengikutimu dan melindungimu.."_

"Arigatou.. Hontou ni aishiteru."

**~OWARI~**

**Well, saya tahu ini adalah fic super abal tak layak baca. Dan perlu diketahui bahwa dalam fic ini saya menggunakan lirik lagu Kami Hikouki dalam bahasa Inggris, bukan bahasa Jepangnya. :D**

**Akan tetapi.. Review dan flame anda masih saya tunggu. Apapun itu, saya siap dengan segala flame dan caci makinya~!**


End file.
